Naughty Baby Hwi
by anna.ahn
Summary: "Hyung, Buang kondom bekasmu!" - Shihyun. Produce 101. NUEST. Dongho x Daehwi.


Naughty Baby Hwi

Dongho x Daehwi

"Ugh... Hwi-ah."

Sihyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar kakaknya, Kim Jonghyun.

"Oh Daehwi, _you're so hot!_ "

Sihyun yang awalnya hanya ingin lewat lalu mendekat ke pintu, menempelkan telinganya di sana. Hanya ingin memastikan apakah suara itu benar-benar berasal dari dalam kamar atau dari ruangan lain.

"Daehwi!"

BRAK!

Itu suara pintu yang didobrak Sihyun.

"Yak! Kang Dongho! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Sihyun memekakan telinga.

"Sialan. Sihyun, cepat tutup pintunya!" Dongho malah balas meneriakinya.

BRAK!

Itu suara Dongho yang membanting pintu kamar mandi Jonghyun.

...

Sihyun sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil memakan keripik kentang rasa micin. Rumahnya sangat sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan sepupu mesumnya. Ia mendengus ketika Dongho menapaki anak tangga terakhir. Kejadian siang tadi sungguh mengejutkan. Mana ada seorang pria dewasa berimajinasi kotor tentang pacarnya di siang bolong selain Kang Dongho? Dan parahnya, pacarnya masih di bawah umur. Demi Tuhan, Sihyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa sepupunya itu.

"Yongguk baru saja pulang tadi."

"Hm."

Dongho duduk di sofa sebelah Sihyun, tapi Sihyun malah berpindah ke sofa seberangnya. Dongho hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Lama ia mengingat-ingat, akhirnya ia teringat insiden siang tadi.

"Sihyun, apa salahku?"

Sihyun menatapnya sengit. Tidak menjawab apapun, hanya meneruskan kegitan makannya.

"Sihyun pacar Yongguk, ada apa?"

"Diam kau mesum!"

Nah, sialan.

"Apa salahnya sih, Hyun. Kan aku sudah dewasa."

"Iya, tapi pacarmu masih enam belas tahun. Demi Tuhan, Kang Dongho."

Dongho tertawa. Tawa mencurigakan. Tawanya seperti meremehkan bahwa Sihyun tidak tahu apa-apa. "Ayolah. Lelaki mana yang tidak pernah membayangkan kekasihnya melakukan hal-hal nakal seperti itu? Itu wajar. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa si Longguo itu juga pernah membayangkanmu berpose nakal."

Mata Sihyun melebar maksimal. "Apa katamu?!"

Kekesalan Sihyun hanya dibalas tawa membahana.

Belum selesai Dongho tertawa. Ponselnya berbunyi. Ada video call dari _fluffy ball_ kesayangannya. Tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya, ataupun sekedar pergi ke kamar untuk mencari tempat yang lebih privat, Dongho menggeser ikon hijau di layarnya setelah edikit merapikan rambutnya.

"Hallo, _baby_ Hwi..."

Sihyun berpura-pura ingin muntah. Lalu beranjak setelah melempari sepupunya dengan bantal sofa di dekatnya.

"Hyung, buang dulu kondom bekasmu!" Teriak Sihyun dengan sengaja saat melewati Dongho.

"Sialan kau!"

...

Daehwi sedang berguling di atas tempat tidurnya. Ini sudah petang dan ia tak ada kegiatan apapun. Teman-temannya sedang sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dia? Ada sih pasangan. Cuman lagi ada tugas negara. Jagain adik sepupunya yang ditinggal di rumah sendirian.

Namanya Kang Dongho. Laki-laki pujaan hatinya yang lebih tua tujuh tahun. Terlalu tua? Oh tidak. Karena bagi keduanya umur hanyalah angka. Sesuatu yang fana layaknya waktu. Keduanya bertemu ketika Daehwi secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan es krim di sepatu Dongho saat berlari. Pertemuan klasik, kata Hyungsoeb. Tapi menurut Daehwi itu romantis.

Dongho yang berwajah sangar dan Daehwi yang...emh... _fluffy(?)_ memang terlihat sangat bertolak belakang. Namun Daehwi percaya itulah yang menguatkan mereka. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Menjadikan hidup ini sempurna. Kata Daehwi.

Sudah pukul tujuh malam. Tidak apa kan kalau ia menghubungi Dongho? Sudah seharian ini mereka tidak saling bertukar kabar. Daehwi sibuk dengan latihannya dan Dongho yang entah sedang apa, tapi ia tidak mau menghubungi pacarnya karena Daehwi sudah berpesan bahwa ia akan sibuk seharian. Daehwi meraih ponselnya dari bawah bantal lalu menekan speed dial nomor 2 dan menekan pilihan _video call_. _It's face time_.

Baru nada sambung yang kedua, layar ponselnya sudah menampakkan wajah tampan Dongho yang tersenyum cerah padanya.

" _Hallo, baby Hwi..."_

Ooh, betapa rindunya Daehwi pada kekasihnya itu. Belum juga menjawab, wajah Dongho sudah tertutup bantal yang entah terbang dari mana.

" _Hyung, buang dulu kondom bekasmu!"_

Itu pasti Sihyun.

" _Sialan kau!"_

Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Hyung_ , tidak boleh begitu."

Dongho menolehkan wajahnya. " _Maaf, sayang. Tapi Sihyun menyebalkan sekali._ "

"Tetap saja. Dia kan sepupumu." Jeda sebentar sebelum Daehwi melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Dongho pucat pasi. "Kondom untuk apa? Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan?"

" _Ah? Oh itu tadi Sihyun hanya bercanda, sayang._ " Dongho tertawa kikuk. Kebiasaannya ketika sedang gugup. Oh, ayolah. Daehwi sudah hafal luar dalamnya. Sifatnya, bukan yang lain.

Sebenarnya ia paham jika kekasihnya ini sudah dewasa dan hal itu sudah biasa bagi lelaki seusianya, hanya saja ia ingin mempertahankan kepolosannya di mata kekasihnya. Kata Woojin yang polos itu lebih menggemaskan. Sebenarnya ia tak mengerti kenapa Woojin mengucapkannya dengan wajah seolah membayangkan sesuatu yang erotis. Nah, dasar Woojin.

" _Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?"_

Suara Dongho menginterupsi. Oh Tuhan, ingatkan Daehwi bahwa wajah itu adalah milik kekasihnya agar ia terus bersyukur. "Biasa saja. Aku lelah, _hyung_. Tapi aku ingin es krim."

" _Kamu di rumah, kan?"_

Daehwi mengangguk.

" _Okay, tunggu ya. Aku akan ke sana."_

Daehwi mengangguk lagi. Kali ini dengan senyuman lebar.

Dongho terlihat akan memutuskan sambungan namun tangannya terhenti. Keningnya berkerut kemudian dengan ragu bertanya _"Apa eomma di rumah?"_

Kini giliran Daehwi yang mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Tidak. Jika eomma di rumah berarti Jisung-hyung tidak disana, kan?"_ Dongho berkata sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Daehwi mengerjap polos. "Tidak ada siapapun di rumah. Aku sendirian. Jisung-hyung belum pulang dari tadi siang. Sepertinya dia lembur hari ini."

Dan senyum Dongho pun terbit. _"Okay, lima belas menit lagi aku sampai."_

"Jangan lupa es krimnya."

" _Anything for you baby."_

...

Setelah beberapa saat, bel rumah Daehwi berbunyi. Dongho sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan menenteng kantung plastik. Tak lupa senyuman manisnya ia pasang menunggu pintunya terbuka. Akhirnya pintu terbuka menampilkan kepala Daehwi. Ya hanya kepalanya karena Daehwi hanya membuka sedikit pintunya. Senyum lebar Daehwi mengalihkan dunia si Bandit Sexy.

"Hai."

"Ah—hai." Kang Dongho malah seperti orang linglung. Ya Tuhan, begitu besar efek senyuman Daehwi padanya. "Aku bawakan _ice lolly!_ " kata Dongho seraya mengangkat _cooler box_ kecil.

"Wah! Ayo masuk dulu."

Entah ini keberuntungan atau apa, masih ada sisa _ice lolly_ di kulkas Sihyun. Jadi Dongho mengambil 3 batang dan membawanya ke rumah Daehwi. Apa? Ia tidak membeli? Menghemat. Demi kelancaran _anniversary_ pertamanya dengan Daehwi bulan depan. Lagipula Daehwi akan lebih senang jika ia berkata ia sendiri yang membuatnya. Lihat saja nanti.

Mereka sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Daehwi membuka _cooler box_ dan menemukan tiga batang _ice lolly_ berwarna merah muda. Terlihat potongan stroberi kecil-kecil di dalamnya. Matanya berbinar bahagia. Senyum manisnya menular pada kekasihnya. Ah, tidak ada yang lebih indah dari binar bahagia itu.

" _Hyung_ membuatnya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja." Tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena nyatanya memang Dongho yang memotong dan mencuci stroberinya. Sisanya tentu pekerjaan Sihyun. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lebih dari itu. "Coba dong!"

Binar bahagia Daehwi semakin terang. Tanpa babibu ia memasukkan sebatang ke mulutnya. "Hmm ini enak. Yogurt dan stroberi." Sedetik kemudian pipi Dongho terasa dingin. Ya, Daehwi mengecup pipinya sekilas sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.

Daehwi hanya meneruskan kegiatan menjilat es tanpa mempedulikan perubahan ekspresi kekasihnya. Bukan karena masih terkejut dengan ciuman terima kasihnya tapi karena apa yang dilakukan Daewhi sekarang. Menyapukan lidahnya sepanjang batang es sepanjang 10 centi. Mengulum ujungnya. Menjilatnya lagi. Begitu terus berulang-ulang hingga membangkitkan imajinasi liarnya. Daehwi sangat menikmatinya sedangkan Dongho sudah menelan salivanya berkali-kali. Tidak ada yang lebih mencekat leher dibanding pemandangan ini hari ini.

Daehwi menghentikan gerakannya di jilatan terakhir barulah ia sadar bahwa kekasihnya sedang memperhatikannya. " _Hyung_? Kenapa?" ia bertanya sambil mengedipkan matanya polos. Ah ingatkan Dongho bahwa _fluffy ball-_ nya ini masih di bawah umur.

"Ha—apa? Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku senang kamu menyukainya."

"Boleh aku makan lagi?"

OH SHIT!

"Tentu saja." Dongho tersenyum. Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu akan penderitaannya.

Seakan sengaja, Daehwi melakukan adegan yang sama namun kali ini lebih menjiwai. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat Dongho berkeringat dingin. Alisnya berkerut. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Betapa perihnya hidup ketika membayangkan kenikmatan yang tidak akan tercapai dalam waktu dekat. Setidaknya ia harus menunggu selama empat tahun untuk menikmati jilatan itu. Ia mulai memantapkan diri untuk menikahi Daehwi segera setelah umurnya 20 tahun.

 _Dongo, kuliahnya kelarin dulu. Sok banget mau nikahin adek gue—Yoon Jisung._

Kepalanya makin pening ketika membayangkan yang dipegang Daehwi adalah 'dirinya'. Oh pasti menyenangkan. Apalagi jika jika kekasihnya ini mengenakan bando telinga kelinci putih. Matanya yang indah terus menatapnya saat melakukan gerakan itu. Bayangan Daehwi yang nakal memang sungguh menggoda. Ah, sialan. Pertahanannya semakin menipis ketika Daehwi memutarkan lidahnya di sekekeliling es. Tuhan, hentikan pikiran kotor Dongho sekarang juga!

"Ah, _Baby_. Aku mau pulang dulu, ya."

Daehwi menghentikan kegiatannya membangkitkan fantasi liar kekasihnya. Tapi mulutnya masih ada di ujung es. Matanya mengerjap lucu seakan bertanya 'kenapa'.

"Itu, Sihyun di rumah sendirian." Baru saja Dongho hendak beranjak, Daehwi meraih tangannya.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa berkeringat? Apa AC nya kurang dingin?"

"Tidak." Dongho masih memandangi es di tangan Daehwi. Ia tidak berani menatap kekasihnya, takut hilang kendali.

Daehwi tahu ada yang tidak beres. Ia menjilat bibirnya. Menatap _ice lolly_ yang masih setengah. "Ah, ini?" katanya sambil menyodorkan esnya. Dongho hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya sendiri. Mau membantuku menghabiskannya?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Daehwi menggeser tempat duduknya menjadi lebih rapat—bukan, tapi memindah berat tubuhnya ke pangkuan Dongho. Entah sengaja atau tidak, ia menempatkan belahan pantatnya tepat di atas 'itu'. Bergerak sedikit untuk menyamankan duduknya. Hanya Tuhan dan Dongho yang tahu bagaimana siksanya. Ia memasukkan es ke dalam mulutnya lalu menggigit separuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat lucu menahan dingin. Sebelum Dongho sempat bereaksi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Menggapai bibir kekasihnya dengan bibirnya yang dingin karena es.

Setelah sadar apa yang coba dilakukan Kekasih mungilnya, Dongho membuka sedikit bibirya dan saat itulah cairan manis dan dingin masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Terus masuk hingga ada benda kenyal ikut masuk ke dalamnya. _Ah! Daehwi mulai nakal._

Bak kucing yang disuapi ikan segar, Dongho tidak mau membuang kesempatan. Ia segera meraih tengkuk kekasihnya untuk memperdalam 'suapan' itu. Menikmati manis yogurt dan stroberi yang berpadu dengan manisnya Daehwi. Pergelutan itu semakin intens hingga lenguhan Daehwi memecah konsentrasinya. Segera ia melepaskan pagutannya. "Apa kau sengaja melakukannya, _Baby_?"

Daehwi memandangnya sayu. "Apa?"

Dongho hanya tersenyum lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke dalam kaos Dahwi, mengusap punggungnya lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajah mereka lagi. Memiringkan wajahnya agar mendapatkan _angle_ sempurna. Bibir mereka hampir menempel.

 **BRAK!**

"Yak! Kang Dongho! Mau cari mati ya?!"

Dan semua berubah saat Yoon Jisung menyerang.

END

 _ **Arch.**_

-Author rant—

Yang mesen ini, lunas ya? Udah lama banget ini ff mengendap di draf. Salahkan sinyal yang gamau nyamper ke posko. Ceritanya lagi lost in the countryside dengan label pengabdian masyarakat. Udah ditagihin Anna dari kapan hari baru bisa kelar karena blank gara gara nemu couple sungguhan. Ngerusak imajinasi banget tiap liat moment mereka itu hmmm. Okay cukup. _See ya!_


End file.
